rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User's Drag Rush: Season 11
User's Drag Rush: Season 11, is a fan made series and sequel to User's Drag Rush: Season 10 created by Nicholas424. 14 Queens will battle for the title of "Wiki's Next Drag Superstar". Casting has begun and it is held on discord where we hold UNTUCKED Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won User's Drag Rush. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant advanced into the Top 3 in the final competative episode. :█ After the judges deliberated between the final 4, the contestant was not chosen to be in the top 3 and was eliminated :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant.on. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was on the winning team, but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the mug-off. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the mug-off and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and both were eliminated. :█ The contestant returned after being previously eliminated. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"First Impressions" * '''Main Challenge: Come up with a fierce and iconic entrance quote that suits your queen. * Runway Theme: First Impressions * Main Challenge Winner: Hungry * Main Challenge Prize: Assign the songs for the musical next challenge. * Bottom Two: Bob The Drag Queen and Pandora Boxx * Eliminated: Pandora Boxx Entrance Quotes: * Alyssa: "Honey the Puerto Rican pageant scene doesn’t defy me, I defy it. And as you can tell. That isn’t the only thing that I will be defying here. So watch out bitches, This Latin Queen is burning down the Wall... Of Competition." * Bob: "I’m fat’" * Brooke: "Splits Hello ladies, this is my cygnet-ure move, and you know it’s always en pointe." * Dita: ""The queen of burlesque has finally arrived at this... hobo lounge, Welp I hope I don't catch Chlamydia! blows a kiss at the camera" * Hungry: "Eat it up, eat it up bitches, hold your tits and clutch your pearls cause this bitch is hungry!" * Jaxie: "Miss Jaxie just entered the competition... And no, I won't shave my beard. I'll do it once I shave all ur heads, leave u wigless & win the UDR crown." * Kameron: "Ring Ring, trade of the pack has reached and now more manly but with less hair then ori and with no butterflies this time getting on my way." * Monét: "I may seem like I’m here to soak up the competition but I am here to let loose and give it my all!" * Pandora: "Be Ready to Open this Boxx" * Pia: "I snatched the crown from Colombia, so who said I can’t do it again?" * Shannel: "I'll beat you with my fierce costumes... And if that doesn't work, I'll pelt you with mandarins!" * Shannon: "You can try and snap my limbs but I’m the baddest doll so good luck bitch." * Soju: "ONiOn HOUse eGg rOll! This bottle’s ready to pop to the top!" * Zendaya: "Turn the lights down for me, don't take your eyes off of me, because bitch I’m here to shake it up!" 'Episode 1 Looks' Runway Theme: First Impressions Alyssa Hunter= |-| Bob The Drag Queen= |-| Brooke Lynn Hytes= |-| Dita Von Teese= |-| Hungry= |-| Jaxie= |-| Kameron Michaels= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Pandora Boxx= |-| Pia Wurtzbach= |-| Shannel= |-| Shannon Clermont= |-| Soju= |-| Zendaya= |-| Mug-Off= 'Episode 2: ''"K-12 Musical" * '''Main Challenge: Edit a certain part of an assigned song from K-12 into a fierce verse. You can do as much of the song as you want, but remember quality over quantity * Runway Theme: High School Stereotype * Main Challenge Winner: Soju * Main Challenge Prize: An advantage in an upcoming challenge * Bottom Three: Dita Von Teese, Hungry and Shannel * Eliminated: All of them 'Episode 2 Looks' Runway Theme: High School Stereotypes Hungry= |-| Zendaya= |-| Bob The Drag Queen= |-| Shannel= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Brooke Lynn Hytes= |-| Alyssa Hunter= |-| Jaxie= |-| Shannon Clermont= |-| Pia Wurtzbach= |-| Kameron Michaels= |-| Soju= |-| Dita Von Teese= |-| Mug-Off= 'Episode 3: ''"Rags and Riches" * '''Main Challenge: Serve 2 breathtakingly beautiful looks on the runway that fit the following themes * Runway Themes: Drag on a Dime and Opalennncccce...You Own Everything * Main Challenge Winner: Pia Wurtzbach * Main Challenge Prize: An advantage in the next challenge * Bottom Two: Bob The Drag Queen and Shannon Clermont * Eliminated: Bob The Drag Queen 'Episode 3 Looks' Runway Themes: Drag on a Dime and Opalennncccce...You Own Everything Alyssa Hunter= |-| Bob The Drag Queen= |-| Brooke Lynn Hytes= |-| Jaxie= |-| Kameron Michaels= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Pia Wurtzbach= |-| Shannon Clermont= |-| Soju= |-| Zendaya= |-| Mug-Off= 'Episode 4: ''"Bring It On: The Bitch Battle" * '''Main Challenge: In two teams, write funny banter for a cheer battle. You must include, a group cheer, and and individual cheer done by each person. * Runway Theme: Bangin' Bodysuits * Main Challenge Winners: Monét X Change and Zendaya * Main Challenge Prize: Team captains in Episode 6 * Bottom Two: Kameron Michaels and Pia Wurtzbach * Eliminated: No one 'Episode 4 Looks' Runway Theme: Bangin' Bodysuits Team Pia= |-| Team Soju= |-| Alyssa Hunter= |-| Brooke Lynn Hytes= |-| Jaxie= |-| Kameron Michaels= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Pia Wurtzbach= |-| Shannon Clermont= |-| Soju= |-| Zendaya= |-| Mug-Off= 'Episode 5: ''"Snatch Game" * '''Main Challenge: Fill in the blank in the snatch game format and also send a look as the queen you are impersonating and a reference photo. * Runway Theme: Throwback Thursday * Main Challenge Winner: Zendaya * Main Challenge Prize: An advantage in the next challenge * Bottom Two: Alyssa Hunter and Jaxie * Eliminated: ''' '''Snatch Game Blank: "Charli's latest album is such a flop, she became so poor she couldn't afford (blanks)" * Alyssa: "A decent collaboration honey, the only collaboration she can afford to do now is a collab with Kat Von D’s makeup brand." * Brooke: "...to buy some motherfuckin mints to fix her stanky breath bitch. That shit smells like a damn hot boil portapotty she been eating ass for breakfast, lunch and dinner bitch.” * Jaxie: "Darling, she couldn't afford having such incredible outfits. Like come on now, she looks like Lady Bunny in AND out of drag. She needs to step up her fashion and POSE! stretches out long ass legs" * Kameron: "Nick: Now, going down to the queen of Silicone that has more then 50 units of Botox in her face is Trinity The Tuck! Kam as Trinity: Haha, hey bitch, the body is hereee! Nick: So how's it hanging down...there, I mean your... Kam as Trinity: PENIS! Honey, it's flat as these other girls' asses! Unlike mine, it's plump and ready to get hu- Nick: Anyways here's your question. "Charli's latest album is such a flop, she became so poor she couldn't afford __" Kam as Trinity: Oh well nick.. she becamse so poor she couldn't afford even a good surgeon! I mean look at the album cover, she might need some tucking lessons from me to TUCK that tummy Nick: Ooh girl, did you just do THAT? Kam as Trinity: Yes, I called shade! Now, let me boom clap my ass to the Pit Crew now... Nick: Anyways moving on... * Monét: "Well, Nicholas, I chose BREAD! That poor girl, I love bread and I know she does too! SO THAT’S WHY I’M DONATING HER BREAD FOR LIFE! points at the other girls AND YOU GET SOME BREAD, AND YOU GET SOME BREAD Remember Nicholas, philanthropy is the best policy! smiles and winks" * Pia: "Nick: "Charli's latest album is such a flop, she became so poor she couldn't afford __ Val: lost in her fantasy Nick: Valentina? Val: Ay, muchas gracias. I was lost in my beautiful french vanilla fantasy, but anyways. That pendeja is so poor and broke that she couldn’t afford a modeling career! Honestly, she should go to me, the one and only...Valentina!, for advice, ugh that poor hija. Nick: I’m sorry Valentina, but that wasn't a matc- Val: That doesn't make sense with my fantasy. Nick: But- Val: (calmly) Nick, just shut up already!" * Shannon: "...a modelling contract! And even if she could, she is definitely NOT The Face of Elle Magazine and would probably dumped back to Trashmerica with the Dirty Toilet- I mean Flopra Banks, and I say Flopra because her whole career flopped and she went so bankrupt she couldn't even afford to renew America's Next Top Model." * Soju: "Stella Rosa: Huh? Who’s Charli? She already sounds poor. Anyways, her latest album was such a flop, she couldn’t afford this fine wine standing right here. Only the most opulent people of opulent people can afford me and making Garageband music only to get her music leaked and cancelled in the end just won’t cut it. Snatch game players snicker and make fun of Stella Rosa Stella Rosa: Don’t act like I don’t hear yall! I can hear peoples moans in the bedroom from a mile away as soon as they put me down for a rest. RuPaul: Would you like to showcase some of that talent to us? RuPaul mutters under her breath for her to get out Stella Rosa: Excuse me? Get out? I guess none of yall don’t appreciate rich people food. Whatever, yall smell anyways, see y- RuPaul casually picks up Soju’s example bottle and breaks it. Soju leaves in embarrassment. * Zendaya: "Nick: Give it up for Kylie Jenner! Oh my gosh, I love your look. Is it inspired by little pig...? Zendaya as Kylie: No, it's a chicken! Just wearing this to make these bitches wake up and riiise & shiiine so they can see me win! Nick: Ooh, I love your spirit, Kylie! Zendaya as Kylie: Yeah, love my spirit... ---------------------- Nick: "Charli's latest album is such a flop, she became so poor she couldn't afford __" Zendaya as Kylie: You just noticed she poor? She keeps on hanging out with those homeless bottoms! Anyways, she couldn't afford to buy my skincare set. My walnut scrub is just too good, let me show you! (scrubs face and smiles in pain while cutting her face) Nick: Wow, you look so healthy now! Zendaya as Kylie: Yeah, so healthy now... Nick: Wait, Kylie, is your face bleedi- Zendaya as Kylie: (slaps Nick's hand) DON'T TOUCH ME. Nick: Anyways, unto next contestant... 'Episode 5 Looks' Runway Theme: Throwback Thursday Alyssa Hunter= |-| Brooke Lynn Hytes= |-| Jaxie= |-| Kameron Michaels= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Pia Wurtzbach= |-| Shannon Clermont= |-| Soju= |-| Zendaya= |-| Mug-Off= Category:Seasons Category:User's Drag Rush Category:Nicholas424 Category:Drag Rush